


The lady in red

by sherlockid25



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras wears expensive cologne, F/M, Red Dress, Slow Dancing, Ticklish grantaire, cosette and Marius wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockid25/pseuds/sherlockid25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s Marius and Cosette’s wedding and you are the only bridesmaid, “Cosette” makes you wear a red dress making you look almost better than Cosette herself in her wedding day.</p><p>f/d: favourite drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lady in red

-You have to wear it- Cosette told you looking at you from head to toe.

-but it’s too beautiful I can’t look better than you, Cosette- you said trying to undo the zipper.

The dress was truly beautiful. She had chosen a stunning red dress with a belt of the same colour and a beautiful flower. You looked lovely in it and she said she would lend you some black high heels to match the look but still you could not accept it. 

-come on, take it plus i haven’t payed for it someone else did- 

You looked at her surprised. Who would want give that amazing dress for you? suddenly an image came to your head. Courfeyrac.

-Did Courf buy it?- you asked.

-I promise it was not Courf. Look, (Y/n) I have to go to check the church’s decorations with Marius and Enjolras. Keep it, you look sexy in it-

She smiled and let you alone in your apartment. You were going to have to investigate to find out who brought it for you. “When the wedding is over, I’ll return it to Cosette. Though it really makes me sexy” you said to yourself laughing.

 

(15 minutes later, in the church)

-The roses will be black and the carpet covering the floor will be red- said Enjolras who was ‘helping’ Marius with the decoration. 

-No way- said the future groom- I have already ordered white roses so unless you want to paint them…-

-if there’s no other option, I will-

-okay, Alice in wonderland, this is getting out of hand. the carpet will be light violet and the roses will be white. I don’t even remember telling you to come here by the way…-

-okay guys, stop arguing. Enjolras, I have already accepted dressing my only bridesmaid in red which was surprisingly a perfect choice and letting you pay for the dress. I’m not giving in with the flowers and the carpet.-said Cosette who had just arrived. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Marius on the cheek.

-but…- the blonde boy started.

-no buts- 

-thanks for coming- Marius said to her fiancée

-okay, I’m going but please let me choose the song- 

-we’ll think about it- said the pair.

 

(1 month later)

You had accepted to wear the red dress but only because Eponine asked you to. She was wearing a simple yet becoming olive green dress with her hair tied in a bun. You two waited outside the church for the other Amis. Enjolras came with Courf and Ferre with his tie knot and a few buttons of his white shirt undone. He was amazing how he was, with his black suit, his red tie and his glorious blonde and curly hair but you had to fix it or else he would not even be allowed in the church.

-come on Enjolras you can not enter on the church like that, come here- you said to him. 

He obeyed and you had to stand on your tiptoes while reaching to fix his shirt and his tie. He was smiling. Oh God…! those white perfect teeth mixed with his suit were doing things to you. You were trying to concentrate on doing the knot when he said. 

-watch out-

-Sorry wh… ahhhhh!- you shouted stepping closer to him as Grantaire who had just arrived with the rest, tickled you relentlessly. He circled your hips with one arm stopping R from going on the tickles. He run away giggling and you did no move, trapped between Enjolras’s arms. You smelled him and realised that he was wearing Sauvage, the cologne you and Eponine gave him for his birthday last year. He let you free and you finally finished doing the knot.

-you smell good- you said to him smiling.

-I guess so but I have nothing to do compared with your looks, I mean… You look lovely, (Y/n)!- he took your hand and made you spin. You smiled trying not to fall because of the heels.

-guys! - someone shouted from inside the church- come inside we are about to begin!-

You all went inside and you sited on the first line next to Eponine and R who apologised for tickling you.

-it’s okay- you said giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

The ceremony had been beautiful. Gavroche entered caring the rings and dressed in a lilac suit that was too uncomfortable for him judging by his face of utter disgust. Cosette entered the church with the sound of the Marseillaise (obviously by Enjolras choice making Marius face palm himself probably regretting letting him choose the bridal march). You turned to him and saw him singing it passionately, he looked at you for a second winking at you and you smiled.

Now you were in the middle of the dance floor dancing to the rhythm of the salsa the band was playing with R who wasn’t that bad at dancing as he wanted you to believe. He guided you through the dance floor and you just followed him surprised that you could keep up with his rhythm still wearing the heels and specially after having danced with almost every man in the wedding. The song ended and you were a little bit tired so you told him you’d be on the counter asking for a drink. 

You ordered a (f/d) and sited there. When the band stopped playing, you heard that unmistakable voice on the microphone.

-hey!, I just wanted to dedicate this song to the beautiful lady in red that we have here because she’s amazing and I just…-

The band started playing the first chords of the song Lady In Red and Grantaire and some of Les Amis encouraged him to sing the song.

-Okay, okay- he said smiling- I’ll sing it but only if (Y/n) comes over here and dances with me while I sing it-

He looked at you from the stage and you noticed all the eyes turning to you. Then he started singing.

-I’ve never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,  
I’ve never seen you shine so bright,  
I’ve never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,  
They’re looking for a little romance, given half a chance,  
And I have never seen that dress you’re wearing,  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes,  
I have been blind;-

He walked near you and took you by the hand. You got lost in his blue gaze following him to the centre of the dace floor again. He placed one of his hands on you hips and you hanged both of yours around his neck still not believing you were dancing with him.

-The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
There’s nobody here, it’s just you and me,  
It’s where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
I’ll never forget the way you look tonight-

Grantaire quickly took the microphone away from him so you could dance properly and whispered to Enjolras.

-go for it, tiger-

He smiled and took your right hand between his, pushing you together and looking closer at you. 

The band singer kept on with the song from where Enjolras left it. He spun you around a few times and caught you again between his strong arms. You didn’t want the song to end as you felt amazing next Enjolras's body but it didn’t last forever. 

-I never will forget the way you look tonight…  
The lady in red, the lady in red,  
The lady in red, my lady in red,  
I love you…- He sang in your ear, his lips and breath caressing your skin. He sounded like he meant it, like he really loved you. 

-JUST KISS HER!- you heard Grantaire shout.

And he did. You felt his lips on yours, caressing them and his hands on your hips pushing you closer. You gave in… You let your hands get lost in his soft curly hair. When he broke the kiss, you smiled looking at his eyes and seeing him happiest than ever.

-how long have you been waiting for that?- you asked

-too long, definitely too long- he kissed you again- it was me who payed for the dress you know?-

-I think I suspected it. Thank you either way, I love it.-

-I knew you would like it- 

He smiled again and you danced together the rest of the night. When Cosette threw the bouquet, it was Eponine who caught it.

-well, i don’t know who is going to want to marry me so…- but she was stopped by Grantaire who went to her, grabbed her by the hips and placed a kiss on her. 

At first she was surprised but you knew the girl really liked him as she told you once. It looked as if everyone had finally completed their love story.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the dress that inspired me. Hope you like it and that you forgive me for killing Enjolras in the other fic. Take care!!  
> Libertè. 
> 
> "tmblr-full" data-orig-height="1494" data-orig-width="1000">


End file.
